Territorial Lines
by drhorrible61
Summary: Born in Republic City, Korra grew up with the Red Monsoon Triad. When she discovers she's the Avatar, she is assigned to infiltrate the Agni Kai Triad. There she and her partner, Mako, uncover something that might lead to all out war for the triads. Korra/Mako, AU
1. Prologue: Day 7

**I don't own Korra**.

* * *

_My name is Korra, member of the Red Monsoons and the Avatar. I'm starting this journal to document the things I learn during my time as a member of the Agni Kai Triad. I don't know how often I'll be able to deliver things in person._

_It's been a week since I joined and I seem to fit in well. No one seems to distrust me except for my partner, Mako._

_I know he doesn't like me at least, and he doesn't tell me many things he should. I'm not sure what this means for my role in the organization, but I'm guessing it's not good. It could be a while before I'm trusted with anything worth knowing._

_I will leave this in the usual place. Tahno knows where. If compromised, I will dispose of this in any way necessary. If you don't hear from me for a week you should assume you never will again._


	2. Chapter 1: Day 8

**I don't own Korra**.

* * *

"Where are we going today?" I ask as we walk through the city in the hours before sunrise. Mako turns to look at me before answering.

"Recon. The Triple Threats supposedly have a deal going down right now." he answered as he blew cigarette smoke from his mouth. He looks annoyed, and not because we're up at this time of the morning.

"What kind of deal? And how are we supposed to see anything?" I'm a bit annoyed. The early wake-up might not bother him, but it does bother me.

"Drugs most likely. Our contacts have all been rather quiet about it though. It generally takes something big to silence triad informants, and something even bigger if it doesn't reach them." Another puff of smoke. "The deal is in a warehouse on the other side of the block. I'll give you a boost onto that fire escape and you can lower the ladder.

He stands underneath the ladder with hands together. I put my left foot into them and then put my right foot on his shoulder. From here the ladder is just barely out of my reach. It's wet from the rain last night so I just pull it down a bit with waterbending and it's in my hand. With the ladder down we can make our way to the roof. We find a nice spot near an open window where we can hear the deal go down.

"Open the crate and show us that you can back up your claim." a voice says. I quickly recognize him as Lightning Bolt Zolt, head of the Triple Threat Triad. It has to be a huge deal if the boss himself is overlooking it.

"Of course." says a second voice. The man attached to it pulls the top off the crate. "A full supply of dragonweed, as I promised."

The shock on Mako's face is immediately obvious. Whatever dragonweed is I can be certain it's no ordinary drug, especially of Zolt himself is here.

"Excellent. The Triple Threat Triad looks forward to working with you in the future and we hope you decide to supply to us exclusively." Zolt says. The crate is covered again and his cronies are carrying out.

"Well when you're willing to be so generous to me I couldn't possibly deny you such a meager request." the supplier responds. The two shake hands and exit the building through different doors.

"What do we do, Mako?" I ask. He looks behind us to wear the dealer would be walking out.

"We grab him. If we're lucky he can lead us to the source and isn't just a middleman." he took out another cigarette and lit it. "I follow from the ground, you from the roof. Don't attack until after I do." With that he jumped down to the ground.

I follow the dealer from a safe distance. I remember Tahno's advice; they won't look up unless you make noise. I just need to stay out earshot. After a few minutes he turns and send rocks towards Mako. Mako should have realized that his cigarette would give him away.

Mako dodges and sends fire back. They go on, attacking and dodging for a minute. The two of them are evenly matched for the most part, so I decide to step in. A small fire blast to the back sends him down quickly.

"How are we going to get him back to HQ?" I ask. Mako looks at the man for a moment before looking out of the alley and into the street.

"Our nearest safe house is two blocks south. I could be there in five minutes and get a car to transport him." he says. The plan makes sense, but I don't want to be stuck guarding this guy.

"Okay. Be quick though." I respond. He nods and heads out. I plan out the day ahead. First, transport the guy. Second, find out the Agni Kais' response to the dragonweed. Then sleep. I peek out at the nearest intersection to figure out where I am and where the safe house is. It's the kind of thing that would be useful back home.

It doesn't take long for Mako to arrive in a car. Once we move the guy into the backseat we head out. We drive in silence for a few minutes.

"What is dragonweed?" I ask. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You really don't know?" I shake my head. He exhales audibly before continuing. "It greatly enhances bending. Triples your power. Rare, very rare. Before today I wouldn't have thought there was that much in the city."

"If the Triple Threats want it they must be gearing up for something big." I say after a minute. He nods.

"We could be in for the biggest turf war this city has ever seen."

Day 8

_The Triple Threats are gearing up big time. The Agni Kais seem to be quite nervous about it. The Triple Threats will probably strike any day now._

The Agni Kais are doing their best to be ready to counter the Triple Threats, but they won't be ready in time.

Someone will have to destroy their crop. I think it might end up being me


	3. Chapter 2: Day 9

**I don't own Korra**.

* * *

Narook's is the same as ever. It's not packed, but it's not empty. Perfect place to meet in secret. I wait at our table until he arrives.

"So, the Agni Kais kicked you out after just a week? I thought you would have lasted longer." he says as he sits down across from me. "I guess I lost twenty yuans on you."

"Tahno, if you think I'd give in so quickly you must be less invested in out friendship than I am." I reply. He laughs in response and after a moment I join him.

"So what do you need from me? Need information carried on, or did you leave a teddy bear at the apartment?" he asks. A waitress comes by and we order the usual.

"The first mostly... but the second would be nice too." I answer. He turns and reaches into his backpack and pulls something out.

"I thought you would want Naga back." He extends his arm and I grab my stuffed polar bear dog from it. He laughs again. With anyone else I would be embarrassed, but not with him.

"You know me too well." I gently place Naga down next to me in the booth. "Now for business. What do you know about dragonweed?"

"Not much. Rare stuff, can't grow most places, and it multiplies bending by a factor of five." he answers as the food comes.

"It's by the, not five, but that's nit the point really. The Triple Threats got a crate of the stuff." I tell him. He stops slurping his noodles for a second before awkwardly swallowing what was already in his mouth.

"The Triple Threats? You're supposed to be watching the Agni Kais."

"Well they sent me to watch the Triple Threats. And they apparently have made a deal with the dealer to get more in the future. The dealer I'd just a middleman though."

"This is bad juju, Korra. Tarrlok won't be happy. Anything on the Agni Kais?"

"They're trying to track it back to the source so they can get some, or at the very least destroy it."

"I'll relay all this back to base. You should probably meet me here some point in the next few days for further orders. And Korra..."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

********-

After I get back to my apartment I collapse on the bed. I stay there for a few minutes until a knock sounds on my door. I walk to it and find Mako on the other side.

"We need to get going. The Triple Threats are reaching into our turf and we don't have the firepower to hold them back for too long. We got word that they're keeping their supply spread over a few places. We need to be in position to hit them all at once before they realize it." I nod in response and follow him out.

We walk out of my building and onto the cold street. He explains the plan as we walk.

"We go in, grab the box, get out. In an emergency we open it and set the stuff on fire. No unnecessary risks." he says as he stops. "That building over across the street."

We walk into the alley on the side and see a door guarded by two thugs. Mako grabs my shoulder and turns me towards him.

"If I tell you to get out, you get out. You ignore anything that may happen to me and run. Don't look back, don't try to save me. Got it?" I nod. "Good. Let's head in then."

We walk towards the door and the thugs move to stop us, but Mako sweeps fire at their and they fall. A firm kick to the back of the head for each renders them unconscious.  
******  
**

I open the door to find only two other guys inside, a waterbender and an earthbender. Mako goes for the earthbender, leaving me with the waterbender. He sends a stream of water out from his coat, but I easily dodge it.

I counter with two fire blasts. The first misses, but the second one goes past his side. He grunts in pain and brings the water from behind me. I duck and it goes over my head. I throw another fire blast and it hits him. He falls.

I see Mako is finished with his. I can't tell if the earthbender is alive or not.

"You check upstairs, I'll check down here." he says. I go up the stairs and find a small room. The only thing in it is a table and some chairs. In the middle of the table is a box and a quick check shows it to be what I'm looking for. I take it down and hold it up.

"Found it! They weren't even hiding it. Any random kid could have just walked in and taken it." I say in a smug tone of voice.

"Any kid who could beat the two guards outside and then the two guys in here." he corrected. She glared at him. "Let's get out of here. A car should be out there to drive us to the rendezvous point.

_Day 9_

__

The Agni Kais manage to recover roughly two-thirds of the Triple Threats' supply. They plan to use it to push into Triple Threat territory. It won't be long before someone drags the Red Monsoons into the fray.

We do not have the manpower or the resources to fight a war like this on two fronts. We either need to procure dragonweed for ourselves or or destroy it all.


End file.
